


Not Today

by Leonidas1516



Category: ARMY - Fandom, EXO-L
Genre: Gen, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1516/pseuds/Leonidas1516
Summary: All she wanted was a shower but would the two idols from different idol groups let her have a peaceful shower?





	

All she wanted was a shower where she could have time to herself. Her hands in her hair as she washed it and got rid of the grease, the hot water soothing her aching muscles, the music of her favourite bands playing but that wasn't what she got. Instead, her body was pressed between two more bodies, one in front and one behind her. A hand clutching onto her hair, fingers in her mouth and her legs weakened by the second. 

"This is what you get for misbehaving." The voice behind her whispered, it belonged to the man with brown hair. She turned her head but the hand clutched onto her hair turned it back.  
"When I'm in front, you look at me." The pale man spoke, smirking. His tongue entered hers past the fingers already present. The two men smirked and the exo member pulled her tongue out whilst the BTS member's tongue entered her small mouth. His hand moved down to her clit spanking it, her cry muffled by his intruding tongue. The exo member however, began to feel a little excluded.  
"Yoongi-ah."

The positions had changed completely. They had her bent, Minseok taking her soaking opening and thrusting into it as harshly as he could. He held her arms back, backing her body onto his dick, enjoying the sound her skin made against his. Her insides her moist and tight.  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" He got no reply, her mouth was circled around Yoongi's girth, her head busily moving back and forth.  
"He asked you something." Minseok stopped and she pulled away from the dick and nodded but only received a spank.  
"I want an answer." He began thrusting into her again and in between her moans she managed a reply.  
"He didn't hear you." Yoongi's hand found its way in her hair and pulled up her head.  
"Yes..."  
"Yes what?" Minseok asked.  
"Yes, D-daady..." The BTS member patted her head before forcing his dick into her mouth again.


End file.
